Cafe
by arisanightray
Summary: Ada sebuah tempat kesukaan Rivaille di depan stasiun. Disana ada makanan dan minuman kesukaan Rivaille. Saat Rivaille kesana, akan ada orang yang telah dipilihnya untuk mendampinginya sedang menunggunya dengan senyuman.


**Hi, Arisa **_**is here**_**! Sudah hampir setengah tahun saya tidak aktif di dunia ini, haha. Maafkan kepada para pembaca fanfic saya yang lain yaitu "**_**Exchange**_**" karena saya belum melanjutkan hingga sekarang. Tenang, akan ada permintaan maaf dari saya kepada Anda karena terlalu lama melanjutkan kisahnya. **

**Ini cerita Eren dan Rivaille yang kedua kali saya tulis. Kali ini saya membuatnya menjadi **_**one-shot**_**, dan sepetinya untuk cerita Riere saya sebelumnya, tidak akan saya lanjutkan. Maafkan saya. **_**Anyway**_**, semoga Anda menikmati cerita ini. Jika Anda penasaran akan sepeti apa cerita ini, anda bisa membaca **_**fanfic one-shot**_** saya lainnya #promosi.**

_**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**_

_**Warning :**_** 1) **_**typo**_** 2) boy x boy**

_**Cafe**_

Udara musim dingin mulai terasa saat Rivaille membuka pintu apartemennya. Meski salju belum turun, Rivaille sudah merasa sangat kedinginan dengan udara luar. Ditariknya jaket tebal yang ia gunakan untuk menghangatkan diri, meski sepertinya tidak ampuh. Suara perutnya mengingatkannya akan alasan apa ia keluar rumah. Dengan segera, ia mengunci pintu rumah dan berjalan cepat menuju lift. Beberapa orang menyapanya dengan senyum, dan Rivaille hanya membalasnya dengan angukan. Keadaan perutnya yang kosong membuat dirinya tidak bisa konsentrasi dan hanya fokus pada restoran di depan stasiun kereta yang jaraknya tak jauh dari apartemennya, restoran kesukaannya.

"Selamat datang." Sapa pelayan setelah Rivaille memasuki restoran tersebut. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tempat duduk, berharap tempat duduk kesukaannya tidak ditempati orang lain. Rasa kecewa muncul setelah melihat tempat duduk kesukaannya sudah ditempati orang lain. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam sedang memandangi pemandangan jalanan kota yang ramai... tunggu. Sepertinya Rivaille mengenal orang itu.

Rivaille berjalan menuju tempat duduk kesukaannya untuk memastikan orang yang telah duduk di situ terlebih dahulu adalah orang yang ia kenal. Benar saja, saat Rivaiille sampai di tempat duduk, orang tersebut menoleh, dan mata mereka bertatapan. Rivaille dapat melihat bola mata hijau bulat sedang memandanginya.

"Kau... Eren?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"_Senpai_!" Eren segera berdiri dan memeluk Rivaille. Rivaille masih terdiam karena masih belum percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

"Kau... sungguh Eren?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Senpai._... baru sebulan setelah kita tidak bertemu dan kau sudah melupakanku?" tanya Eren dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Senyum mengembang di bibir Rivaille setelah melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya sungguhan Eren, kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpa

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, kau anak didikku sekaligus pasanganku yang paling bermasalah." Eren hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Meski terdegar jahat, bagi Eren itu adalah pujian. "Kau sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Aku sedang menunggu _senpai,_ karena aku tahu senpai akan duduk di kursi ini jika ke restoran ini."

"Hm.. kau belum memesan?" Eren menjawab dengan gelengan, kemudian Rivaille mengakat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan dan tak lama pelayan datang dengan membawakan menu. Rivaille memberikan menu itu kepada Eren, karena jika ke tempat ini, Rivaille akan memesan menu yang sama.

"_Beef steak _dengan _hot cofee._"

"Ah, aku mau _waffle ice cream tropical_!" sahut Eren. Pelayan pun mencatat pesanan.

"Saya ulangi lagi ya pesanan Anda. 1 _beef steak_ dan 1 _hot cofee_."

"Kau lupa mencatat 1 _waffle ice cream tropical_."

Sang pelayan sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Rivaille namun ia tetap mencatatnya. "Maafkan saaya, jadi pesanan Anda ada tiga ya, 1 _beef steak_, 1 _hot cofee_, dan 1 _waffle ice cream tropical_. Mohon tunggu sekitar 15 menit hingga pesanan Anda datang, terima kasih." Pelayan pun pergi setelah mengambil menu di atas meja.

"Pesananmu tidak pernah berubah, _senpai._" ucap Eren sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga, selalu aneh. Mana ada orang memesan es krim dalam keadaan udara dingin seperti ini."

"Ada kok, aku orangnya." Jawab Eren sambil tersenyum. Rivaille melihat senyuman Eren yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, tak pernah berubah.

Eren Jeager adalah adik kelas Rivaille di tempat ia bekerja. Eren yang saat itu masih karyawan baru awalnya didampingi oleh Jean Kriestien sebagai senior pendamping. Namun karena mereka sering bertengkar, akhirnya Rivaille menggantikan Jean sebagai senior pendamping Eren. Pertama kali bertemu, Rivaille hanya melihat anak kecil berambut hitam dan bermata hijau bulat di hadapannya dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang. Selama menjadi senior pendamping pun, Eren selalu tersenyum pada Rivaille seperti anak kecil sekeras apapun sikap Rivaille terhadap tahun yang lalu, Eren menyatakan perasaannya pada Rivaille dan Rivaille menerimanya. Rivaille tak menyangka ia akan menerima Eren, karena selama ini pasangan Rivaille adalah pria dewasa. Tapi ternyata mempunyai pasangan seperti anak kecil sepetri Eren, sepertinya tidak masalah buat Rivaille.

Kopi panas pesanan Rivaille datang. Rivaille meminum sedikit kopinya untuk mencicipi rasa kopinya. "Hangat?" tanya Eren.

"Hm? kopinya ? masih sedikit panas, tapi ini tak masalah."

"Jangan lupa pakai kompres penghangat saat keluar _senpai_, kau sering melupakannya."

"Huh, sebulan tak bertemu kau mau bertingkah seperti ibuku?"

"Tidak, aku akan sedikit kerepotan jika punya anak seperti diirimu."

"Hah? Oh ya?"

"Iya, karena nanti akan ada banyak orang baik itu perempuan atau laki-laki yang menanyakan '_bagaimana kabar anakmu? Masih sendirikah?_' atau '_anakmu tampan sekali...'_"

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang akan mengatakan sepeti itu." Ucap Rivaille sambil tersenyum.

"Haha..." Eren tertawa karena ia berhasil membuat Rivaille tersenyum.

Tak lama, pesanan kembali datang. Kali ini makanan Rivaille dan es krim Eren.

"Pesanan Anda sudah datang semua, silahkan menikmati." Setelah pelayan selesai menaruh piring di atas meja, ia pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Hm... enak sekali... _senpai_, kau harus mencobanya!" Eren mengambil sedikit es krim rasa jeruk dengan sendok kecilnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Rivaille.

"Eren, kau tahu aku tak suka makanan manis." Rivaille melahap kentang goreng dan _steak_nya secara perlahan.

"Ayolah senpai, satu suap saja, ya?" pinta Rivaille.

Ah, melihat Eren memelas seperti ini adalah kelemahan Rivaille. "Satu saja ya." Di telan terlebih dahulu makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya kemudian ia membuka mulut sambil menutup matanya. Wajah Eren memerah seketika saat Rivaille menutup matanya. Dengan perlahan, ia menyuapi Rivaille dengan es krim. Rivaille membuka matanya setelah ia merasa es krim sudah ada di dalam mulutnya. "Hm, kau benar. Ini enak. Masih ada rasa asam jeruk di eskrim ini."

"Benar kan enak!" Rivaille hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Eren ceria. Keceriaan Eren adalah hal yang membuat Rivaille jatuh cinta, karena Rivaille dapat melihat Eren tersenyum dengan bola mata hijaunya yang bulat. "Sekarang giliranku."

"Hah?"

"Suapi aku, _senpai_." Eren sudah membuka mulut dan menutup matanya. "Aaaaaaaaa" Eren masih menunggu makanan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau ini... sebentar." Rivaille mengambil potongan _steak_ dengan garpu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut Eren. Eren mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. "Enak?"

Eren menganguk. "Kau tak pernah salah dalam hal memilih, _senpai_."

"_Aku bahkan ragu apakah aku benar karena telah memilihmu sebagai pasanganku!"_ tiba-tiba, kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Rivaille. Rivaille memegang kepalanya, merasa aneh dengan kepalanya.

"_Senpai_? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eren.

"Ah, iya... aku akan menghabiskan makananku, kau juga habiskan makananmu, Eren." Eren hanya menganguk mendengarnya, meski terlihat jelas di wajahnya ia merasa khawatir dengan Rivaille karena tiba-tiba Rivaille memegang kepalanya.

Rivaille dan Eren masih terus bercanda selagi mereka makan. Senyuman Eren terkadang membuat Rivaille ikut tersenyum atau bahkan menjitaknya karena ia tak tahan dengan senyuman Eren. Sebulan tidak bertemu banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Mulai dari kegiatan di akhir minggu, pekerjaan, ataupun berita-berita yang hangat dibicarakan.

"Sudah seminggu aku di apartemenku, tidak bekerja, jadi aku tidak tahu berita terkini." Rivaille mengaku.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Eren. Rivaille menggeleng.

"Kantor memberiku libur hingga aku siap untuk bekerja. Meski aku tak tahu alasannya kenapa." Rivaille meneguk kopinya hingga habis. Kini, mereka sudah selesai makan. "Kau mau makan lagi?" tanya Rivaille yang dijawab Eren dengan gelengan. "Aku ke kasir terlebih dahulu ya, baru setelah itu kita pulang." Rivaille berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju kasir.

Pelayan yang sedari tadi melayaninya kini melayani Rivaille juga di depan kasir. "Ini totalnya, Tuan." ucap pelayan sambil menyerahkan struk kecil di hadapan Rivaille. Rivaille melihat angka yang tertera di kertas tersebut kemudian mengambil dompetnya. Diambilnya kartu kredit miliknya dan ia serahkan pada pelayan. Pelayan pun menerimanya kemudian menggesek kartu kredit Rivaille pada alat pembayaran di atas meja kasir.

Rivaille sadar, sedaritadi ia memesan hingga ia membayar, pelayan ini terus memperhatikannya. Bahkan sekarang, mata mereka bertatapan. "Ada yang salah dengan wajah saya?" tanya Rivaille akhirnya.

"Ah, tidak, Tuan. Maafkan saya. Saya hanya penasaran saja sedari tadi Anda makan sendiri di meja namun Anda terus berbicara dan tersenyum sendiri, seolah Anda berbicara pada orang lain. Anda bahkan memesan kopi panas tapi juga memesan es krim? saya baru kali ini melihat ada pelanggan sepetri Anda."

Rivaille bingung dengan perkataan pelayan tersebut. "Sendiri? saya tidak sendi..." Rivaille menunjuk ke tempat duduknya makan tadi dan ingin menunjukkan Eren pada pelayan tersebut. Namun niatnya terhenti saat melihat Eren lagi-lagi duduk di tempat sambil memandangi pemandangan luar.

"_Kantor memberikanku libur hingga aku siap bekerja..."_

"_Sudah semminggu aku tidak keluar apartemen.."_

"_Sudah sebulan kita tidak bertemu..." _pecahan-pecahan kalimat percakapan Eren dan Rivaille kembali terngiang di kepala Rivaille.

"_Aku bahkan ragu, apakah aku benar telah memilihmu sebagai pasanganku!" _dan pecahan kalimat terakhir menjawab semuanya. Rivaille ingat sekarang. Alasan kenapa kantor memberinya libur, kenapa ia tidak keluar dari apartemen, kenapa ia dan Eren tidak bertemu sebulan lebih padahal mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Rivaille mengambil kartu kreditnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Eren yang sadar Rivaille sudah selesai membayar. "_Senpai_, kau kenapa?" tanya Eren bingung karena Rivaille datang dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Rivaille. "Kenapa kau kemari menemuiku padahal kita sedang bertengkar!"

Eren sadar Rivaille menyadari kejanggalan yang terjadi di tempat ini. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sedih, kemudian mengambil tangan Rivaille dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku kemari untuk minta maaf." Jawab Eren. "Kita bertengkar karena kesalahanku, karena aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu mengapa kau terus bertemu dengan mantanmu. Aku menyadari kesalahanku setelah mantanmu mendatangiku dan menjelaskannya. Karena itu seminggu yang lalu aku berniat untuk mengunjungi apartemenmu, dan..."

"Dan dengan konyolnya kau pergi ke tengah jalan untuk menyelamatkan wanita hamil yang tertabrak..." lanjut Rivaille. Perkataan Eren benar. Sebulan yang lalu mereka bertengkar hebat karena Eren merasa cemburu dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Rivaille. Eren bahkan pergi dari rumah mereka, rumah yang mereka beli setelah setahun bersama. Rivaille merasa tak perduli, ia hanya menunggu waktu sampai Eren mendinginkan pikirannya dan meminta maaf padanya. Namun seminggu yang lalu, ia mendapat kabar Eren telah meninggal setelah menolong wanita hamil yang hampir tertabrak. Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut, Rivaille mengurung dirinya di apartemennya. Sesekali teman-temannya datang untuk memberinya makanan, dan hari ini tak ada makanan dari teman-temannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk makan di luar. "Aku benci padamu, Eren."

"Eh?"

"Aku benci padamu karena kau selalu di depanku. Kau berhasil melewatiku dalam segala banyak hal. Karir, teman, tinggi badan, dan sekarang kau pergi duluan meninggalkanku lagi?! Aku benci padamu!" Rivaille mulai membentak Eren. "Tapi karena itu pula aku mencintaimu... karena itu pula aku nemilihmu sebagai pasangan hidupmu... maafkan aku telah mengucapkan aku salah memilihmu..." kali ini Rivaile yang memegang tangan Eren dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Benarkah? Benarkah kau memaafkanku?" mata Eren mulai berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian ia menangis.

"Haha, kau cengeng seperti biasa..." Rivaille hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Eren menangis kencang. "Ayo kita pulang, ke rumah kita." Rivaille berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Eren. Eren menolaknya. Ia lebih memilih memeluk lengan Rivaille supaya ia merasa lebih hanhat.

"Ayo!" seru Eren. Rivaille dan Eren keluar dari restoran dan berjalan pulang. "Ne _senpai_, jika kau ke tempat itu lagi, cobalah memilih menu yang lain. Jangan memesan menu yang sama terus, nanti kau akan cepat bosan."

"Huh? Ada yang bisa kau rekomendasikan?"

"Hm... _waffle ice cream tropical_!" seru Eren semangat.

"Hm... akan kucoba lain kali." Eren memeluk lengan Rivaille lebih erat setelah melihat Rivaille tersenyum. Langkah Rivaille terhenti setelah ia dan Eren sudah berada di seberang apartemen mereka. Rivaille berdiri di sebelah tiang rambu lalu lintas dengan banyak bunga di bawahnya dan foto Eren di tiang tersebut. Seminggu yang lalu, Eren Jeager melindungi wanita hamil yang hampir tertabrak di depan apartemennya sendiri. "Kau tahu Eren? Bayi yang kau selamatkan sudah lahir tiga hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Eren senang.

"Wanita itu menamainya Erenille, gabungan dari namamu dan namaku katanya."

"Masa sih? Apa wanita itu bukan cenayang? Itu nama anak yang sudah kita rencanakan jika kita mengadopsi anak nantinya."

"Haha, mungkin kau benar. Wanita itu adalah cenayang." Mereka berdua lalu terdiam. Lampu rambu untuk pejalan kaki sudah berwarna hijau namun Rivaille enggan untuk beranjak.

"Ne _senpai._" Panggil Eren.

"Hm?"

"Jaga kesehatanmu ya. Jangan lupa makan tiga kali sehari dan kurangilah minum kopi. Tidur yang cukup, jangan menambah lagi hitam di kantong matamu. Akan kujemput dirimu jika tiba waktunya." Eren menarik wajah Rivaille kemudian mencim keningnya. "_I love you_." Eren kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Rivaille ke tengah jalan. Rivaille terkejut melihat sikap Eren kemudian melihat ke belakang. Rivaille melihat Eren melambaikan tanggannya sambil tersenyum. Tubuhnya perlahan menghilang seiring salju yang mulai turun. Rivaille membalas lambaian tangan Eren. Wajahnya mulai basah seiring dengan salju yang turun mengenai wajahnya dan air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya.

**Aku menangis. Mungkin selagi menulis kisah ini, saya teringat dengan manga yaoi yang menjadi inspirasi saya dalam menulis kisah ini, **_**Sairuiu.**_

**Saran dan kritik saya terima, **_**so R & R please..**_


End file.
